Querida HitsuKarinista: ¡Tienes mi aprobación!
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¡BUENOS DÍAS, HitsuKarinistas! ¡Finalmente he decidido expresar mi bendición hacia la pareja y mi completo apoyo hacia ti!


¡BUENOS DÍAAAAAAS, HitsuKarinista! O tarde, o noche, ¡da igual!

Soy Kurosaki Isshin. ¡Pero como sea, solo quería dar mi bendición para esta parejita! Porque sé que has estado esperándola por mucho tiempo, yo lo sé.

¡OH, MASAKI! ¡Nuestra pequeña Karin se está convirtiendo en una mujer y pronto nos dará nietos!

¡Con Toshiro, no menos!

Ahh… aún recuerdo cuando era un pequeño trabajador eficiente… siempre supe que algún día llegaría lejos. Snif.

También siempre supe que desposaría a una de mis hijas, será un sueño hecho realidad. Lo tengo todo planeado desde que mi pequeña y adorable Karin nació, ¡sabía que sería una mujer ideal para Toshiro! ¿Qué cómo? ¡Intuición paternal! ¡La tengo a montones!

Mi adorable Yuzu y yo ya estamos planeando su boda, y también ya tengo todo planeado para la luna de miel, les conseguí un sitio súper romántico para garantizar la rápida producción de mis nietos. ¡Quiero mínimo siete por cada hijo!

Sé que mi hijo idiota desaprueba su relación, pero ignóralo, ¡obviamente solo está celoso porque Karin va a darme nietos antes que él que aún no es lo suficientemente hombre para confesarle su amor a mi tercera hija!

Pero hablando seriamente, como el grandioso padre que soy, no puedo entender como mi hijo idiota no ve la felicidad que tiene nuestra pequeña Karin cuando está con Toshiro. Yo no soy aficionado a la idea de que me roben a mi bebita, pero ¡es Toshiro! Conozco al chico, Ichigo también lo conoce, podemos confiar en que la cuidara.

Lo mejor de esa relación es que a ambos puedo contarles cosas vergonzosas de la niñez del otro, ¡sin duda soy el mejor padre y ex capitán de todos los tiempos! A pesar de que ellos me golpean cada vez que menciono alguna cosa de su juventud sé que en el fondo están tan felices como yo de compartir esos momentos preciosos juntos pero lo ocultan.

¡OH, MASAKI! ¡Nuestros hijos son tan crueles, snif!

Aunque estoy muy orgulloso de ellos, ¡son niños fuertes!

Toshiro y Karin ambos son muy fuertes y hermosos, ¿se imaginan los nietos que producirían? Y tal vez… a diferencia de su tío malagradecido… ¡podrían querer a su abuelo! Oh, sería tan hermoso…

Una vez mi hermosa bebita me dijo que si algún día llegaba a tener hijos los mantendría a un mundo de distancia de mí… a lo que creo que se refería a criarlos en la Sociedad de Almas. ¡Jo! ¡Y después dice que no va a darme nietos con Toshiro! Si desde entonces sabía que iba a tener hijos con él… a pesar de que en esa época no lo conocía… Hmm, parece que heredó mi intuición, ¡digna hija de su padre! A diferencia de su hermano idiota que no capta ni la más pequeña indirecta…

¿De dónde habrá salido tan estúpido mi hijo? Nunca lo sabré.

Era urgente que supieras que cuentan con mi bendición, presiento que finalmente el momento está cerca, ¡muy pronto tendremos una boda, y futuramente nietos! ¡Mi intuición paternal me lo dice!

Quise tener una charla con mi futuro yerno para darle algunos consejos sobre proponer matrimonio y de cómo complacer a tu esposa pero parece que es demasiado tímido al respecto, me echó con su zampakuto apenas comencé a hablar acerca de las mejores posiciones, pero sé que solo lo hizo por vergüenza, seguramente cuando se le pasé estará muy dispuesto a escucharme, ¡seguiré tratando hasta entonces, en el fondo me lo agradece!

Ellos hacen una buena pareja, los dos son inteligentes y cascarrabias, serios y fríos, pero más en el fondo todos podemos notar que realmente se preocupan mucho por sus seres amados y se esfuerzan por ser más fuertes ¡eso sin dudo aprendido de mí!

La verdad… Toshiro fue el primero que me hizo sentir cómo era la experiencia de ser padre… era mi pequeño discípulo adorable.

Estoy muy feliz de dejar a mi pequeña Karin a su cuidado.

Sé que algún día tendré el placer de llevarla al altar y entregársela, y cuando eso pasé, será con una sonrisa.

¡OH, MASAKI! ¡Ya me estoy poniendo sentimental!

Snif, esto es demasiada emoción para un joven y apuesto padre como yo.

En fin, HitsuKarinista, sé que te emocionaras conmigo cuando su boda llegue, ¡y sé que llorarás de alegría conmigo cuando nazca su primer hijo o hija, o incluso tal vez tengan gemelos! Ya veré la forma de mantenerte al tanto.

Y no te preocupes, ¡yo personalmente mantendré a raya a mi hijo idiota! ¡Yo soy el padre aquí, y apruebo totalmente a Toshiro! ¡No hay mejor partido para mi Karin! ¡Y en cuanto acceda a escuchar mis consejos sin duda no tardara en darme nietos muy pronto! Cosa que por cierto no veo a mi estúpido hijo ni siquiera tratando de hacer, ¡de no ser porque se las arregló para conseguirse a una mujer tan buena como lo es mi hermosa tercera hija sería la deshonra de la familia!

¡La familia se va a agrandar, pronto, muy pronto, lo presiento!

¡Estoy tan feliz!

Y mi amada Masaki hubiera estado muy feliz también, solía contarle sobre Toshiro, decía que era un niño increíble, le hubiera gustado conocerlo… estoy seguro de que se habrían llevado muy bien, ella sin duda lo aprobaría totalmente para nuestra pequeña Karin.

Yuzu ya está haciendo los ajustes para que pueda usar el vestido de novia que utilizó Masaki en nuestra boda, habrá que acortarlo un poco porque la niña se quedó algo chiquita (para suerte de Toshiro, que hoy por hoy no es tan alto) pero por lo demás no se requieren tantos cambios, solo va a hacerlo un poco más moderno. ¡Nuestra adorable Karin se verá hermosa!

Todo está listo, solo falta que ellos den rienda suelta a la tensión sexual y mis nietos no tardaran en llegar. Se están haciendo los duros pero no duraran mucho tiempo más, sé que Rangiku ya está haciendo un par de sus jugarretas para encargarse de eso ¡solo es cuestión de tiempo!

¡Nuestros nietos quieren nacer, Masaki!

Bien, ya es hora de que vaya a atender unos asuntos en la clínica o Yuzu me regañará. ¡Les tendré noticias pronto!

Atentamente: Kurosaki Isshin.

Posdata: Habló en serio. ¡No se preocupen por mi hijo idiota!


End file.
